7 Deadly Signs
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: Love makes a fool out of everyone, a proven fact. "As Hokage, I think your job is to professionally fill out paperwork, not mindlessly doodle pictures of Hinata-chan." Naruhina. SasuSaku if you squint. Fluffy oneshot


**SUMMARY:** Love makes a fool out of everyone, a proven fact. "As Hokage, I think your job is to professionally fill out paperwork, not mindlessly doodle pictures of Hinata-chan." Naruhina. SasuSaku if you squint- Oneshot. Fluff.  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't even own an iphone...Naruto isn't mine...

* * *

**1. Unconscious distractions**

_She looked up at him, those lavender eyes piercing into his own bright blue ones. Her lips turned up into a small smile, tempting him to simply swoop down and kiss her to fulfill his hormonal desires. His arms were wrapped securely around her smaller figure and her own arms were loosely draped around his neck. _

_They continued to stare straight into each others' eyes, as if that was the only thing in the world they could do. _

_He pulled her closer, if possible, causing a small shriek to escape her mouth. His signature grin only widened as she went along with his actions and- _

"Oi!"

Naruto's reverie was crushed (and thrown out the window) as the next thing he felt was a sharp pain as his face met his desk. His arm, which had previously held his chin, was swiftly swept from the contact. He winced, massaging his nose as he glared at his teammate.

"Geez, Sakura-chan, there's a way to get people's attention." he whined. Something he said, he concluded, made her snap as she nearly screamed at him.

"Baka! I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes!" she snapped. Her angry countenance was replaced by one of an older sibling poking fun at the younger. "But I see you'd rather fantasize about Hina-chan than do you work." she pointed to the child-like doodle of said girl on a once important document.

Flustered, the new Hokage covered up the paper and glared even harder at the now giggling girl. "Perhaps I should tell Tsunade-shishou of this preference of yours. I'm sure there are some people who'd love to take your place as Ho-"

"Not funny!" he chucked a piece of crumpled paper in her direction, only causing another laugh from her. "I just…need a break. That's all."

Sakura's teasing grin turned into a serious look as she leaned forward and straightened a large pile of papers on the desk. There was an odd silence between the two as she continued to organize the papers. Naruto was casually leaned back in his chair of superior-ness, trying to rid himself of the migraine that was slowly making its way to his head.

That annoying snicker came back though, calling forth his headache even more. "You've got it bad."

"Eh?" he looked at her (also noting his desk had gotten notably clearer since she started) smiling form.

"But I think it's cute." she added, furthering his curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

"How the only thing you seem to be interested in is…" she held up the paper he had been drawing on and waved it around teasingly. He frowned at her actions, snatching the paper from her hands.

"It doesn't help that I haven't seen her since the whole 'Pein being a douche bag and deciding it'd be a great day to kill someone for the fun of it' deal." he wrinkled his nose at the pen-drawn picture of what had been invading his mind. Sakura smiled sympathetically.

He was telling the truth though, and she hadn't noticed it until now.

Sakura had healed Hinata after her little stunt, and their paths only seemed to get more distant. She was immediately sent to her father to be scolded greatly, while he was off to face Nagato and the Akatsuki. The short period of time he returned to the village, she was forbidden to any ninja duties and public outings (almost as if she was grounded, you could say). Then he was off again, almost as soon as she was set free once more.

She couldn't blame him. After all, it would be hard to get someone off your mind if the last interaction with that person had to do with a heartfelt confession and impulsive disclosure.

"So you like her too?" she inquired, as if it wasn't already obvious. He responded with a cute blush, and she smiled. "You need a break." she restated, standing up from her own seat and offered him a hand.

"We'll finish your work later."

**2. The Dreamy Gaze**

They strolled along the village, hoping some fresh air would be enough to be able to get back to work after a while. Sakura lead him along like a lost puppy, looking for a place to reside and relax. She eventually took him to the dango shop near the main training fields to eat knowing he wouldn't spend as much unlike at Ichiraku's.

He took a seat just outside the shop and waited for her to come out with their food. He noticed though, that he had decided on a table with a good view of the training grounds. It wouldn't be a big deal if there were a bunch of random people training, but it was empty for the most part, except for one person.

The boy caught himself mindlessly staring at the lone girl who found today a great day to train, yet couldn't manage to shift his gaze away. He was well aware how ridiculous he looked as well. But still nothing.

He watched as she gracefully formed a number of hand signs and executed her technique perfectly. Her focus completely on a battered tree as she stepped back and prepared to do it again. She took a deep breath, wiping the sweat forming on her flawless skin with her arm. It was then when he noticed her jacket was completely ignored and left folded underneath another tree.

He felt his heart trip over his own thoughts, cursing his old sannin teacher for leaving such a bad influence on him. He refused to think of her in such ways!

Stupid Jiraiya…

"Hey, close your mouth, we're in public." he heard her scold him, bringing him back to reality (which he was only partially thankful for).

"Ahh, gommen," he smiled sheepishly as she set a bowl down in front of him. "Itadakimasu…"

She watched him eat in silence for a while, observing him take subtle glances past her. As curious as she was, she refused to say anything, fearing he'd avoid and change the subject. But she couldn't take it, and eventually cracked. "Is there something you wanna share with the class?" she said smoothly.

"Uh…er, nothing." he looked down at his food, just as she predicted. Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned around. The scowl turned into a smirk, one similar to Sasuke's, when she spotted his sight of interest.

"Go talk to her," she said through giggles.

"What? No!" he said defensively, shoving more food into his mouth.

"Why not?" she asked, mouth full. "It's not like she's hard to talk to or anything." Naruto remained quiet, and she took it as her cue to turn around and ever so casually yell out her friend's name.

**3. The Nervous Twitch**

Naruto wanted nothing more than to jump at Sakura and tape her mouth closed as she called out to the girl (sibling-like friends were supposed to help in time of need, dammit!). But as tempting as it was, it was too late anyway.

Hinata had the slightest hint of surprise as Sakura called her over, but dismissed it as she headed for her direction.

He didn't feel good. Perhaps all that food at once wasn't such a good idea. She came closer, and his breath go faster. Something he had experienced as a child with his teammate, but with the last person he'd expect to cause it.

Inwardly cursing, he found it the slightest bit comforting to mentally scream at the pink haired cupid. Just because she had gotten together with Sasuke (after…7 years? 8?), didn't mean she had to play matchmaker with him. He was perfectly okay with doing things on his own (besides paperwork)!

She was probably halfway to where they were, happily making her way to talk to her friend (because, Naruto concluded, he wasn't important enough to be graced by her presence, despite having the superior rank of hokage). He felt as if his heart discovered a newfound hate for his ribcage and wished for escape and his hokage cloak had some built in heater within the comfy silk.

'_Ack…act natural!' _he told himself. He casually set his arms on the table, one supporting his chin.

Sweaty palms are a natural body reaction to many things, a remarkably pretty girl approaching you being one of them. He cursed inwardly as this "natural body response" caused him to slip off the table.

Sakura jerked her head, looking as if he had just exploded in spontaneous combustion. Hinata stopped in her tracks, hand over her mouth. "Hehehe…uh, I dropped…something."

**4. The goofy grin**

She held out a hand to help him up, in which he took. She froze at the contact, feeling her ears heat up unnecessarily as he wearily sat back in his seat. Sakura then spoke up as if nothing embarrassing just happened.

"Konnichiwa, Hina-chan." she smiled up at her, offering some food. The starving girl shook her head, although Sakura insisted she eat.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," she turned to the silent (for once) boy across from her. "Naruto-kun…" His eyes turned immediately from the fascinating tabletop to make contact with her own sincere ones. He swallowed hard.

Naruto was completely tongue-tied and speechless at first, so he pulled his foremost reliable technique. The one that he was sure would get him out of any dilemma- being Tsunade ready to punish him for something foolish he did, or Sakura more than prepared to sock him in the face for saying anything inappropriate.

He grinned.

Not just any smile. That adorkable, alluring signature grin of his that would make any girl go weak at the knees. Surely enough, Hinata found it irresistible.

**5. The foot in the mouth**

Small talk is a start, right?

Well that's what Sakura thought. She was proud of her work as Hinata pulled up a chair after the short greetings and began conversation with the lovesick 20 year old.

Naruto, on the other hand, was sure he had been making a fool out of himself since the moment she approached them. That those cute giggles (which he decided was the cutest thing he'd heard in a while) that came from her were from the humor found within his stupidity.

He was more than certain Sakura was just doing this for her own entertainment at this point.

But she was satisfied. Their chairs were turned to face each other and the number of awkward silences were reduced to about half. Then continued to converse, while she snuck in every once in a while a pregnant pause would erupt.

"So how have you been, Hinata?" Sakura asked, leaning over. "The team doing good?"

"Hai," she replied, unsure of what else to say. "Kiba and Shino are on awkward terms since the discovery of his best friend and sister…" a soft chuckle came out as she explained.

"I understand," Naruto's disturbed expression caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow skeptically. "Like Sakura-chan and teme! It's not fun watching your brother and sister suck face all the time!"

The subject sighed, shaking her head.

"Ano, I have to go soon," she excused herself. "I told otou-san I'd be gone only for training." she apologized, standing up and taking her jacket with her.

Naruto wasn't sure whether it was a heat of the moment thing, or the kyuubi out to get him. Either way, he only had one thing in mind when he heard himself call out to her before she left. He needed to see her again, and he wouldn't let it be months later like this time.

Her gaze flickered towards him, half surprised, as he paused.

"Uh…"

'_Damn foot, get out of my mouth!' _he mentally scolded himself for being at loss of words. He was usually the second most talkative person in the village (next to Ino, of course).

"You wanna, you know," he started. "go out for…" Think, Hokage-title-worthy brain, think! "dinner…tonight?"

Hinata blushed distinctly, her mind taking a few seconds to register the fact that her childhood crush had finally asked her out on a date. She nodded out of instinct before feeling faint.

**6. Appearance cautious**

Naruto let his head hit the desk on its own. "What have I done?"

Sasuke sneered impatiently. "I came here for a mission assignment." he restated. Sakura rolled her eyes, digging through the stack of doom as Naruto pitied himself.

"I don't see the problem."

"Because you don't get it," he whimpered. "I'm not amazing and god-like! Nor do I have a swarm of fan girls or anything! I wear orange for Kami's sake!" Sasuke snickered at his statement. "I mean, I have no charisma, or-or charm! And-" Sasuke was at the end of his patience, despite the amusement he was getting from his "best friend" continually and blatantly insulting himself.

"Like…how do you think I always failed to get your attention when we were genin?" he directed the question towards Sakura, who smiled involuntarily at his naïve assumptions.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed. "'Cause she likes me better."

"TEME!"

"Quit being so self conscious," Sakura interrupted. "She likes you just the way you are."

Pause.

"That was really cheesy, Sakura-chan." he deadpanned. "Teme's rubbing off on you." This was getting nowhere, he concluded.

He had four hours (and counting) to fix himself up for his _date_.

**7. The Breathless Dizzies**

He took a deep breath.

He might not be the most entrancing out there, but Sakura's mini pep talk before he left seemed to boost his confidence up. Not as much to match his ego with Sasuke (because come on, nobody can get that far), but enough to bring him just outside the Hyuuga compound at 7 at night.

The large door opened, revealing her father.

Exhaling the long breath he held, he bowed slightly and greeted the man. Returning the gesture, Hiashi continued to stare him down. The young Hokage stood firm, reminding himself of his purpose here. He opened his mouth to speak, when Hinata squeezed herself between the door and her father.

And he forgot…

His earlier dillema.

The anticipation since hours ago.

The Hyuuga clan leader boring holes through his own head.

She stood, innocent-looking as ever as her father excused himself and let her go. She smiled sweetly at him before stepping out the door to meet him. Naruto gulped, releasing a breath he was unaware held itself in his throat. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs remaining on her face. She still wore a jacket to protect herself from the cold evening weather with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back (which would have the Uzumaki emblem on it one day, he told himself) and a pair of loose fitting pants.

But she was astonishingly gorgeous, especially from where he stood.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when her hand laced with his, smiling that same ingenuous smile that made his breath hitch every time.

Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all…

* * *

Well there you go. Inspired by my older story 'Ten Signs You're Falling in Love'. This is shorter though, I think -checks word count- Probably. So yeah. Some SasuSaku and ShinoHana (lawlz…totally random) if you squint.

Oh and it's my birthday 8D CLICK DOWN THERE TO REVIEW, or I'll be sad. On my birthday…and you'll have to live with the guilt.

God bless!  
~FilipinaChick


End file.
